1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to crushing devices and, more particularly, to a hand-operated crushing device designed to crush aluminum beverage cans, steel cans, plastic bottles or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A problem of current concern in the United States is the proliferation of aluminum beverage cans and other types of cans and bottles (collectively referred to herein as "cans" or "containers") in dumps and landfills. In their intact, empty form, these cans have a relatively large internal volume, and therefore, take up much needed space in overcrowded landfills. Numerous can crushing designs are known in the art to crush the cans prior to placing them in landfills or trash dumps. There are several problems associated with these crushing devices which are not adequately addressed by the prior art. Particularly, prior crushing devices have encountered problems with leaping cans, i.e., the devices eject the cans accidentally during crushing. This can be both dangerous and messy. There are insufficient means in these devices to capture the can in the device and prevent leaping. Further, the prior devices are often limited to crushing one type of can, to the exclusion of other types. There is an absence in the art of a universally applicable crushing device. Additionally, there is a need for a device which can be both wall and floor mounted. Users have differing preferences in this regard and a single device offering mounting choices would be desirable. Cleaning can also be a problem. Prior art devices are not easily adapted for adequate cleaning, such as by rinsing after each use or placing in a dishwasher. Metallic construction, multiple moving parts, and non-removable joints are all factors which complicate cleaning and hence reduce the useful life of the device. Finally, there remains a need in the art for a crushing device which is safe, effective, adaptable, lightweight, easy to clean and yet inexpensive. However, many inexpensive, light materials from which cheaper crushing devices might be constructed are subject to deformation and marring by the can during the crushing operation. It is also desirable to manufacture crushing devices, such as by injection or extrusion molding, with somewhat flexible material to provide removable snap-fitting parts. These flexible materials are also subject to damage while crushing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,530 to Perhacs et al. discloses a wall mounted plastic bottle and can crusher having a base member and a pivotally movable arm member. The base member includes a pair of brackets, each having a hinge pin for hingedly engaging the arm member. The base member is provided with screw holes for mounting the base member to a wall. A plastic bottle or aluminum beverage can is placed in the device and crushed between two arc-shaped crushing surfaces by forcing the arm member toward the base member. This device is not portable and is only suitable for use when mounted to a wall or similar surface. Furthermore, the device is apparently limited to crushing only aluminum beverage cans or plastic bottles. Enlarging recesses 16 and 24 to accommodate both aluminum beverage cans and cans of larger diameter would likely result in a leaping can problem respecting cans of smaller diameter. Nor does this patent disclose removable arm and base members, so that thorough cleaning may be difficult.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,024 to Li discloses a can crusher having a crushing assembly with several moving parts which includes a squeezing chamber in the base of the can crusher and a ratchet and pawl assembly for crushing aluminum beverage cans between a piston member and a compression end plate. This device appears unduly complicated and expensive to manufacture. Furthermore, it does not appear the device is suitable for disassembly and cleaning. Finally, the device is substantially limited to crushing one size can as the piston member apparently must have a diameter coincident with the diameter of the can to be crushed. The disclosure is limited to crushing aluminum beverage cans.
Other examples of can crushing devices are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,293,816; 5,158,013; 5,138,941; 5,038,677; and 5,009,155.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a can crusher which avoids accidental ejection of the can, is simple to disassemble for cleaning and reassemble for use, is lightweight, easy to operate, adapted to crush various types of cans and bottles, able to be wall mounted or portably used on a floor or other flat surface, has a low cost of manufacturing, and can be made from cheaper and/or more flexible materials while not subject to undue wear during the crushing operation. Furthermore, it is an object to embody all the above advantages in one single crushing device.